Me?
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Short and sweet, just like the title. Liz and Jonas one-shot!


**Me?**

_Short and Sweet – Just like the title_

Liz and Jonas One-Shot

.-:-.

I put my notebook and my pen in my bag as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

I got up from my desk, and started to leave the classroom to meet up with the girls, but just as I made it to the door, Dr Fibbs called me over to the front.

"Me?" I asked turning around.

"Is there another Ms Sutton in the class?" he asked back, raising his eyebrows.

I was kind of glad that he was holding me behind – hopefully he was going to ask me to help perfect some strange and dangerous new experiment! That would really make my day…

As I approached him, he took his slender rectangular glasses off, and said, "Ms Sutton, are you doing anything special for the next hour or so?"

"Nope!" I replied, cheerfully, popping the 'p'.

"Good. So you wouldn't mind doing me a favour then?" he asked, propping his glasses back on his nose.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" I asked getting excited, and thinking of possible experiments he could be working on.

"Well, not so much as to help me, personally, with something. One of your classmates needs an extra pair of hands for a project their working on. An out-of-school thing." he explained.

"Oh. Well, okay!"

This was going to be so much fun! Well, as long as the 'classmate' wasn't Vanessa. She really annoys me! She thinks she's better than me at everything! (Well, really just everything technical and scientific, but same thing, right?) If I were Macey, I'd be blurting out such bad words about her! But my mom always told me; 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.", and I intend to stick to that motto, no matter what Macey says.

"Perfect!" Dr Fibbs exclaimed, with his smile all goofy. "Just go to classroom E12."

I smiled at him as I left the room and called, "Thanks Dr Fibbs!"

I made my way up the stairs, my footsteps echoing through the staircase. I kept thinking which classmate I was helping, and kept my fingers crossed it wasn't Vanessa.

When I eventually reached classroom E12, I pushed open the heavy wooden door, and stepped into the small classroom.

I didn't see anyone around, but there was a weird sphere shaped contraption on one of the metal desks. I walked over to it and started studying it.

Hmmm, seemed like a type of metallic component. It must be used for something electrical – or something involving wave lengths. Like, vibration waves, or energy waves… It probably converts the waves into pictures or sounds, judging from the small screen indented on top of the sphere.

Just then the door I had just come through, swung open, and in walked – Jonas?

He looked up and saw me, and his cheeked went a vibrant pink, just like I could feel mine going.

"Liz?" he squeaked, nervously.

"Me?" I squeaked back, my whole face burning up. Why did I just say that? I've got an IQ of 147, and all I could say was 'me'!

You always have to go embarrass yourself, Liz!

Jonas' feet stayed firmly by the door, as mine did by the table.

We were held in an awkward silence for a while, until I asked, "So, erm… a- a wave converter, h- huh?"

I tried to keep my voice level, but I didn't manage. I should probably work on a device that keeps you calm under nervous situations… That would be interesting…

"Erm, y- yeah…" Jonas muttered, and his hands started fidgeting.

Liz, now you're embarrassing him as well as yourself! Stop it!

There was another round of silence, and then we both started talking at the same time.

He chuckled a small, quite laugh, and I smiled sheepishly at him.

I need Macey, now! Or my _Boy to English Translator_ device – just anything to tell me what Jonas was thinking right now!

"You first." I said, still smiling slightly at him.

"I- I was just g- going to say, we- that we should, er… probably get to work. On the wave c- converter…" he stuttered, his cheeks blushing.

It was silent until I finally registered I was supposed to say something. "Oh! Y- yeah. Erm, okay."

I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm an idiot too!

Jonas walked over to me and the machine, and inspected it as I had.

"Erm, Liz?" he asked quietly, turning to me.

I suddenly felt put on the spot, and extremely nervous and sweaty – not a good way to impress him, Liz!

Wait, why do I need to impress him? It's not like we'd ever… y'know… be… together. I'm surprised he even knows my name! In fact, I bet he only knows me because Dr Fibbs told him!

"Y- yeah?" I asked, as I rubbed my palms together, trying to get rid of some of the sweat.

"C- can you pass me the… erm… that thing." He said, pointing to a blue screwdriver at the side of the classroom.

I slowly nodded my head, and walked over to get the screwdriver.

I was making such a fool myself. I could tell from his burning cheeks, and the fact that he kept avoiding my gaze, that he was embarrassed to even be in the same room as me… I'm a hopeless case.

I walked back over to him with the screwdriver and – typical me – I tripped. Over the air.

"Oopsy daisy!" I cried, as I went flying – yep, you're right. Straight into Jonas' arms!

Oh. My. Goodness.

We stood there, him holding me up by my arms, and me stuck in an extremely awkward position, for literally two minutes and thirteen seconds!

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room swung open again, but this time Macey, Cam, and Bex walked through.

They saw Jonas holding me, and Cam and Bex started smiling as Macey said, "Whoa! It's getting heated in here!"

"We'll just leave you guys to it." Bex whispered, dragging Macey back out, and closing the door behind them, but not before Macey winked at me and gave us a thumbs up.

Now my cheeks were even more red! And what happened next, was the single most embarrassing thing Macey could have done.

When she realised after another forty one seconds we still weren't saying anything and just standing there (they were listening through the door – and they thought I didn't know they were there! I'm not an idiot!), she barged back in and shouted at Jonas, "Kiss her!"

What really surprised me though, was Jonas actually _did_ kiss me!

He looked back at me, face like a tomato, but then he gave me a feeble smile, and leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were warm and comforting, and he brought his hands from my arms to my back.

It wasn't a big smooch or anything, just a little kiss, but to me it meant the world.

He slowly pulled away and we just stared at each other – but it wasn't awkward anymore. We just… smiled.

Maybe he does like me? Me? Elizabeth Sutton? Queen of the nerds and all things complicated?

Wow. Maybe love is possible for someone like me. And I think I found it with Jonas.

.-:-.

_Like it? Review? Please?_  
><em>And check out my other Gallagher Girl stories (:<em>

**~ Polly xx**


End file.
